


It's Okay

by Len0306a



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's needs a hug, He doesn't get one, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, SO SORRY, Sad, Sad Ending, but I Just had to make you cry like I was, but i had to, but they were, i cried, i cried while writting, i swear this just happened, it'll be okay, like depression sad, like really hard, major death, neither should've Sherriff Stilinski, scott shouldn't have been there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Len0306a/pseuds/Len0306a
Summary: It happened almost exactly like the last time; only this time Allison isn't the one who dies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really upset about writing this, but I watched all of the death scenes and almost of all them said 'it's okay' and I really felt like 'venting' except this vent is me crying for thirty minutes because it's no fucking fair that everyone's dying.

He just stared. He didn't really notice anything. The war was over, the hunters killed, but something was off; he could see Scott, Derek, and dad fighting. The whole pack wasn't there, since they were ambushed after eating dinner. They had been cornered at the back, forced to run into the forest to hide, or get a better vantage point.

 

They were discussing the terms of how they would handle supernatural cases, since not many people were supposed to know. Scott was throwing fries across the table at him while Derek and dad talked. He wasn't really paying attention to anything at the moment, expect for Derek holding his hand and trying to catch fries in his mouth. He really should've noticed the six men at the window, pointing and whispering about their pack. 

 

He felt relaxed, no pain, or anxiety, no anything. He should be worried...but he's not. He's actually fine; not happy, not upset... _fine_. Fine as in: I'm just here with nothing to do. The kind of fine that makes him think his life is alright. His life really isn't alright, so he should've noticed something was wrong.

 

When staring off into sky, which was a disgusting shade of black, he couldn't help but scowl. His mother hates black, the color of nothing, and he hates it too. That color is the one his mother saw before she'd died.

 

he could feel someone fold him into their lap; he could tell Scott was standing next to him with his father, which meant Derek was holding him. He could hearing yelling, but it was muffled by the sounds of blood rushing through his body. He could hear his heart beat, his veins running blood through them at a quick pace.

 

 He went limp in his hold, smiling at his mate. 

 

"Hey sourwolf." His voiced sounded distressed from...something. He didn't understand why everyone was crying. Scott wasnt just crying, he was whimpering. His father had tears running down his face with a strained smile. He always hates that smile, that showed he was just pretending to be alright. He saw Derek's face last, his eyes red and filled with tears, his lip quivering. No one should be allowed to look adorable sad.

 

He moved his hand, laying it over his stomach. He felt the tackiness of blood, the horrid smell reaching his nose. He remembers the times he's seen blood: when Lydia was bleeding out on the field, when Derek was a fucking shiscabob, when he saw the pipe go through Donovan's body. All of those times lead to something worse that death, and that wasn't even all the times he's seen blood!

 

"Stiles! Stiles stay with me!" Derek grabbed on to Stiles' wrist, pulling back the baggy hoodie he had on. The grip on his wrist kept tightening and slacking, rubbing around his pulse. Derek was trying to take the nonexistent pain he had.  

 

"Stiles!? Why can't I take your pain! _Stiles_!" Derek was crying harder now, tears dropping dramatically onto Stiles' shirt. 

 

"It's because it doesn't hurt." He heard Scott choke on his breath, and his brother grabbing his hand. "Don't say that! That's what Allison said! You're not going to die...I can't lose you too." Scott was crying harder, pulling on Stiles' shirt and whatever he could get a hold of. Stiles didn't mind this, even if his mind was screaming at him to  _fight_. Fight to survive, to see Derek wearing a sweater with thumb holes, to see Scott get into his dream college. Even if he could, he didn't want to. He could see mom, her smile so hopeful and happy to be back with her son. He didn't want to leave her again.  _He wanted his mom._

 

He hadn't felt the full force of Scott's words, instead hearing more muffling. His breaths were coming in short gasps, and he was coughing up blood. It dropped down his chin, sticking to his neck and down to his chest. The sticky, warm liquid felt nice again his skin; the blood made him feel warm. He didn't want to die, not yet at least, but he didn't think he has a choice. He could hear his father's muffled voice, screaming at the police to  _get the goddamn ambulance his son has been shot._ Oh. He'd been shot. Well at least he didn't die by a katana, right? Maybe now wasn't the time to say shit like that. He must've gotten shot in the lungs for him to be coughs up blood. They must have scraped the bottom of his lungs. 

 

He let out a gurgled laugh, "This is perfect. I'm dying in to arms of my first love." The sentence shocked Derek and Scott to complete silence. Everyone thought he loved Lydia. He didn't love her, no matter how had it was to admit; Stiles was infatuated with Lyida, not in love. Derek broke the silence of Stiles never ending thoughts with a broken, "what?" Stiles let out a small smile at hearing his voice. He was going to miss that voice.

 

"I never loved Lydia; I wanted to be Lydia, not have her." The words were clashed together, but they understood; His voice sounded gurgled, like he was trying to talk with water in his mouth.Scott howled, breaking the silence. It was mournful, telling everyone within hearing distance that someone in the pack had died. Somewhere, a second after Scott howled, they felt a scream shake the ground. Ah, Lydia knows. She'll probably kick his ass for dying without saying goodbye. Ha.

 

"Y-you sound just like her...it's not fair. You don't deserve to die." Scott's breathing became even more ragged, blowing out to Stiles' face in short puffs. It moved his hair back with every shallow breath, making seeing hard. He swuinted his eyes, just to see his brother, mate, and father one more time. His shirt and hair were soaked throughout with Derek and Scott's tears, making them stick to his skin. The waterfalls were still raining on him, chilling him to the bone. He didn't bother asking them to stop; it'd be over soon enough.

 

"Promise me you'll still smile?" He asked Derek, his words sounding like he was drowning in water; he coughed again. 

 

"It might take awhile." His smile was so strained and broken, it hurt Stiles' heart.

 

"I'll be waiting." He closed his eyes, just to rest for awhile. His eye lids where giving heavier by the second, making him give up the hope of keeping them open. He didn't know for how long he slept, but he never woke up. At least, he doesn't think he didn't. He was with his mom, and that was all that mattered.

 

Lydia screamed again, and everyone howled. 


	2. Heaven or Hell, It's All The Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if it's not perfect it's okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so someone told me to make another chapter! I'll link/credit them when I didn't he comment, but stg this took too long to make T_T

Heaven was like, Supernatual style. It was your own personal heaven, except he shared it with his mom. Their were any rules, really. He could go down to Earth all he wanted, and watch over loved ones as long as he came back. 

 

Heaven didnt have pearly white gates, it had what you loved. It had mom, the house, the jeep, and his bat. It was what you think your optimum life is, or should've been. So he didn't stay there long, all full of perfection. There wasn't any crime or roads, and you could only go so far into the forest behind his house before you were teleported back. He could drive his car on a specific dirt road, but he always ended up back home. It wasn't really a home, more of a house. It held no meaning, no dad, Derek, Scott, Isaac, Liam, Hayden, Lydia, or Jackson. Everything was a perfect version of loneliness. 

 

So so instead of staying there, he went to the living. He stole his dads junk food and whiskey, gave Derek a reason to smile, and always put Scott's FIFA game on the TV stand. 

 

The only thing good about heaven was Erica and Boyd. When they realized he was there, their heavens combined. He could drive to their house for a limited time before being sent back and vice versa. The whole Hale family lived far into the woods, in the glory of their old house. Even if they missed Derek, they still have him reminders of them. 

 

They'd steal family photos and put it on desks, take out Laura's favorite stuffed animal and put it on his bed. The reminders always made Derek smile, but that was going away. So, Stiles did what he couldn't do what he was alive. He gave Derek a future. He slowly incorporated a human girl into his life, helped him fall in love again. He helped Scott marry Kira and have kids; they named their first kid Mieczyław, and everyone called him Stiles. He help Lydia and Jackson get back together and resolve their issues, and helped Isaac find his boyfriend. Who knew Isaac and Liam liked eachother? 

 

Isaac was still hurt. You could see him every night, crying over Boyd, Erica, and Camden. Boyd and Erica did all they could, placing their colognes and purfumes on his desk. He was getting better with Liam, even if he didn't show it.

 

Stiles was still lonely. He missed Derek so much it hurt, and he knew he couldn't hold Derek back. Even if he couldn't move on, Derek could. Derek could get married and rebuild the Hale house for his kids, become a grandfather. Stiles never saw the picture Derek had of him, or the way he would talk to the photo. No one was prefect, everyone in the pack broken from death or trauma, but they made it work. 

 

Stiles knew Scott still grieved over Allison and he wished he could help. Allison wasn't in heaven or hell, she was stuck. Connected to the Argent crest Chris kept. Stiles saw how sad she was to see her father breaking, but she could do anything as a spirit. That's when Stiles stepped in. He made Chris burn the crest no matter how much it hurt the man. 

 

After that, he didn't grieve. He grew stronger, fought with and against the council on the code and rouge hunters. He made packs safer, and made Allison proud. Even though Allison was in heaven, she wasn't exactly happy. She couldn't get over Scott, and you could feel her pain every time she saw Kira. She never moved on. Even if she was in heaven, she was still tethered to Scott until he died or forgot about her; Scott never forgot Allison. She was stuck, between heaven and the living, until the inevitable end. 

 

Everyone was mourning, but they found ways to forget the pain. Spend time with mom, Erica and Boyd living together, the Hales palying in the woods. We all had our solaces, but sometimes they didn't help. Sometimes it was easier to grieve and let it consume you until you got strong enough to fight it. 

 

When Derek came to heaven, it was better. He loved Stiles, and he still does. But he died with his wife, and lived with her. Stiles couldn't blame him, even if they lived across the street. Derek forgot him, but remembered his family. Even if Stiles was there, he didn't recognize him. 

 

After a year, he remembered. He remembered the picture of the his mate, and remembered how much he loved him, but it was too late. Everyone has their own heaven, and Stiles couldn't be in it like he wanted to. He remained with mom, and dad when he came. He stayed with Erica and Boyd from time to time, and slowly the pack grew. Scott, Kira, Liam, Isaac, Lydia, and Jackson all showed up. 

 

Everyone was mostly happy, since Isaac got to be with Camden again. Scott got to see Allison, even if they were only friends. Erica and Boyd got to see Isaac, while Stiles got to see Lydia. They talked about laws and learned from different colleges when they went down to the living, and learned as much as they could. 

 

Even if everything wasn't perfect, it was okay. Everyone got to see everyone in the end, even if it wasn't the was they wanted. That was all Stiles could ask for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know this is very short but I'm not feeling like myself today. I'm feeling bitterly gitterly and not very glittery. I know this isn't the best end, but this is really my sad fic. I'm just expressing negative emotions right now. If you don't like it, please don't talk shit. I know it's not great and theirs probably errors, but it's too late and I'm too tired to fix it. That you all for sticking around for the bitter end.

**Author's Note:**

> No hate cause I'm already hating myself :'))) I really didn't want to write this, but I did and decided to upload it. I know, I know, bad ending. If you want more, you can comment and I'll comsider. Thank you for being patient with me and my spastic writing moments :'))


End file.
